GOT7
Green | associated = JJ Project Jus2 JYP Nation | website = | sns = }} GOT7 (갓세븐) is a seven-member boy group under JYP Entertainment. They debuted on January 16, 2014 with their first mini album Got It?. They are multinational with members from South Korea, Hong Kong, Thailand and the United States. Members Units * JJ Project * Jus2 Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Identify (2014) * Flight Log: Turbulence (2016) * Present : You (2018) ** Present : You & Me Edition (2018) Mini albums * Got It? (2014) * GOT♡ (2014) * Just Right (2015) * Mad (2015) ** Mad Winter Edition (2015) (repackage) * Flight Log: Departure (2016) * Flight Log: Arrival (2017) * 7 for 7 (2017) * Eyes On You (2018) * Spinning Top : Between Security & Insecurity (2019) * Call My Name (2019) Digital singles * "Home Run" (2016) * "One And Only You" (2018) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Moriagatteyo (2016) Mini albums * Hey Yah (2016) * Turn Up (2017) * I Won't Let You Go (2019) * Love Loop (2019) ** Love Loop ~Sing for U Special Edition~ (2019) Singles * "Around the World" (2014) * "Love Train" (2015) * "Laugh Laugh Laugh" (2015) * "My Swagger" (2017) * "The New Era" (2018) Digital singles * "Sing for U" (2019) 'Chinese' Digital singles * "Just Right (CHN ver.)" (2015) * "Let Me (CHN ver.)" (2016) * "Face (CHN ver.)" (2017) Filmography Reality shows * Real GOT7 (VLive, 2014–2017) * GOT7: GOT2DAY (VLive, 2015–present) * GOT7ing (Youtube, 2016) * GOT7's Hard Carry (Mnet, 2016–present) * GOT7's Real Thai (XtvN, 2019) Talk show appearances * After School Club (Arirang TV, 2013–present) * Idol Room (JTBC, 2018–present) * Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2011–present) Concerts Tours / Fanmeets * Asia Tour Showcase 2015 (2015) * 1st Fanmeeting Tour 2015 (2015) * Flight Log: Turbulence Fanmeet Tour 2016-2017 (2016-2017) * Global Fanmeeting 2017 (2017) * Anniversary Fanmeetings (2015-present) World Tours * "Fly" 2016 1st World Tour (2016) * "Eyes On You" 2018 World Tour (2018) * "Keep Spinning" 2019-2020 World Tour (2019-2020) Japanese * 1st Showcase 2014 "Impact in Japan" (2014) * 1st Japan Tour 2014 "Around the World" (2014) * Japan Tour 2016 "Moriagatteyo" (2016) * Japan Showcase Tour 2017 "Meet Me" (2017) * Japan Arena Special 2017 "My Swagger" (2017) * Japan Tour 2017 "Turn Up" (2017) * Japan Connecting Hall Tour 2018 "The New Era" (2018) * Japan Arena Special Tour 2018-2019 "Road 2 U" (2018-2019) * Japan Tour 2019 "Our Loop" (2019) Thailand * Thailand Tour "Nestival" 2017 (2017) * Thailand Tour "Nestival" 2018 (2018) * Fanfest "Seven Secrets" (2019) Awards and nominations Endorsements * Black Yak Walk Fit shoes (2014) * Nàtuur POP (2014) * J.Estina (2014) * K-milk (2014) * SMART School Uniform (2014-2015) * Hanjin Travel (2015) * NBA Style (Korea & China) (2016) * Bausch & Lomb (Thailand) (2016) * CGV Youth Brand Festival (2016) * Est Cola (Thailand) (2016-2017) * It’s Skin (Korea & Thailand) (2016-2017) * G+ Star Zone Season 7 (2017) * Celuscan (China) (2017) * Tao Kae Noi (Thailand) (2017) * Aida Sekkei (Japan) (2017) * FWD (Thailand) (2017) * Adidas Originals (2018) * National Fire Department (2018) * Naver - S.A.V.E Campaign (2018) * Tik Tok (2018) * Shinsegae Duty Free (2018-2019) * The Face Shop (2018-present) Gallery GOT7 Girls Girls Girls group photo.png|''Got It?'' GOT7 Got Love group photo.png|''GOT♡'' GOT7 Identify group photo.png|''Identify'' GOT7 Just Right group photo.png|''Just Right'' GOT7 Mad group photo.png|''Mad'' GOT7 Flight Log Departure group photo.png|''Flight Log: Departure'' GOT7 Flight Log Turbulence group photo.png|''Flight Log: Turbulence'' GOT7 Flight Log Arrival group photo.jpg|''Flight Log: Arrival'' (1) GOT7 Flight Log Arrival group promo photo.png|''Flight Log: Arrival'' (2) GOT7 7 for 7 group photo.png|''7 for 7'' GOT7 Eyes On You group promo photo.png|''Eyes On You'' GOT7 The New Era group promo photo.png|"The New Era" GOT7 Present You group promo photo.png|''Present : You'' GOT7 Present You & Me Edition promotional photo.png|''Present : You & Me Edition'' GOT7 Spinning Top Between Security & Insecurity group teaser photo 1.png|''Spinning Top : Between Security & Insecurity'' (2) GOT7 Spinning Top Between Security & Insecurity group teaser photo 2.png|''Spinning Top : Between Security & Insecurity'' (2) GOT7 Call My Name group teaser photo 1.png|''Call My Name'' (1) GOT7 Call My Name group teaser photo 2.png|''Call My Name'' (2) GOT7 Call My Name group teaser photo 4.png|''Call My Name'' (3) References Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter es:Got7 Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2014 debuts Category:JYP Entertainment Category:GOT7